Coru in the House: The Anime
by Terry Lynch
Summary: On September 11th, 2001, Coru-Chan receives a mission from President Bush to do the unthinkable
The date was September the 11th, 2001, and the piercing sun coming through the window in his Whitehouse suite caused Coru to slowly open his slanted eyes. He began to mutter under his breath, "dang!" He tried to cover his face with a pillow and sleep in, but the sun was just too strong; it was time to wake up. Coru was particularly cranky this morning, and he wiped the sleepers out of his eyes as they squinted with rage. A shadow soon engulfed Coru's face. The shadow came from the eclipsing of Baxter-San, Coru's father. "Coru," Baxter-San started, "Today is the day that you will die an honorable death." In that moment, Coru knew what he had to do.

Coru soon went to the President's office, where he confronted President George Bush. "I'm Ready, Bush-Senpai."

Bush got nervous and began to hush Coru. He pulled him very close and whispered, "Coru-Chan, you shouldn't be so loud. Someone might here you! Come with me." Bush then took Coru by the hand and led him to a very secret room of the Whitehouse. When they arrived, Bush-Senpai's entire tone changed as he instructed Coru on what to do. "Now, Coru-Chan, I need you to hijack an airplane." Bush-Senpai's southern drawl provoked a strange sense of wickedness. "Then, you know the rest. This shall be one of the greatest tragedies that the United States has ever faced, but it has to be done if I am to get the people to fight our war in Iraq. Terrorist threats or not, we need that oil, and it is time to provide an honorable sacrifice for your country."

Coru did as he was told, and he quickly boarded his flight towards NYC. After the plane took off, Coru approached the cockpit of the plane. He entered the room, and unsheathed his katana that he had hidden in his pants. The pilot turned around, and his face immediately grew pale. "Wha... what are you doing in here?"

"You know what I do," replied Coru, as he sliced the man's head clean off with one swing of his blade. Just then, the copilot entered the cockpit to see what the commotion was all about. The sight of a beheading caused her to immediately throw up all over the floor and start to tremble. Coru, being of spy training, knew that she was about to scream and compromise his entire mission. Just as she opened her mouth, Coru placed a firm hand over it and used his other hand to plunge his sword into her heart. Her blood shot out all over his polo shirt and jeans. Coru mounted the pilot seat and began his kamikaze mission to New York. On the way there, several flight attendants got suspicious. This caused a big problem for Coru, as the passengers became aware of the situation and began to cause a mutiny. They rushed him, and he began to fight them off with his katana. With every swing, Coru grew more intense. Unfortunately, having been caught up in the battle, Coru had forgotten to continue piloting the plane, and it quickly began going down.

The passengers continued to press forward towards Coru, and he did everything that he could to fend them off. He hacked off arms, legs, and anything that would stick out in his general direction. Coru tried with all his life, but he realized that he had failed his greatest mission. An obese man charged Coru only to receive a debilitating pump kick to his sternum that sent him flying back. The sheer momentum and mass of this man's collapse knocked back all of the remaining attendants, giving Coru one moment of rest. He reached for the pocket in his baggy jeans and pulled out his tanto. He took one deep breath, said, "I'm coming, Daddy." He then plunged the knife right into his breast, completing the act of seppuku. Though Coru-Chan let his people down, he died an honorable death. The plane would go on to crash into a field in Pennsylvania, far short of its original New York destination. While the wreckage was scowered, Coru's body was never found. Some believe that he somehow survived the attack and still roams to this day. Others believe that the sheer heat and destruction caused Coru's remains to be eviscerated. Coru Chan's people will always know the true answer, that he ascended to Shangri-La.


End file.
